


Black Cat

by crystalfox



Series: The Cali Calrissian Chronicles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Luke meets Lando’s cat at a really inappropriate time.





	Black Cat

Luke and Lando kissed passionately as they moved through the living room of Lando’s apartment, heading towards the bedroom. It was the first time Luke had been there but he wasn’t able to fully appreciate the stylish interior since he was rather distracted. 

Lando’s back hit the wall and he reached out blindly to hit the button that opened his bedroom door. They stumbled into the dark room, their bodies pressed close together as they tugged at each other’s clothing and kicked off their shoes, and fell onto the bed. Lando stretched out on his back pulling Luke on top of him, letting the other man straddle him. 

“Lights on or off?” Lando muttered breathlessly as he ran his hands up Luke’s back. 

“On.” Luke answered quickly, in between kisses. 

Lando reached out and fumbled for the light remote on his bedside table, he hit a few different buttons and the room was flooded with a bright, white light, causing Luke to sit up slightly and blink quickly. Lando pressed a button again and the lights dimmed to a more romantic glow. 

“Perfect.” Luke smiled as he looked down at Lando. He began to slowly lean down, licking his lips in anticipation. 

“Meow.” 

Luke froze and then frowned, confusion crossing his face. Lando laughed and turned his head to the source of the interruption. A black cat sat on the windowsill, gazing curiously at them with large yellow eyes.

“Meow.” 

“Uh.” Luke looked at the cat and then back at Lando. 

“Luke, meet Cali.” Lando smiled. “I suppose it’s about time the most important girl in my life meets the most important guy.”

“Oh, um...I didn’t know you had a pet.” Luke was looking at Cali, an unsure expression on his face.

Lando studied Luke’s face, “Not a problem? You’re not allergic or anything are you?”

“No! I love animals...it’s just...” Luke grimaced. 

“Yeah?” Lando prompted, entwining his fingers with Luke’s. 

“I don’t know if I can...y’know....with her _watching._ ” He blushed, giving Lando an embarrassed smile. “And meowing at us.”

“Oh...” Lando gave a small laugh. “I don’t think she knows what we’re doing if that’s any help but I’ll put her outside if that’ll make you more comfortable.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Luke climbed off Lando and relaxed next to him. 

“Come on, Cali.” Lando murmured as he jumped off the bed and walked over to the cat, picking her up gently. “Luke and I aren’t into voyeurism so you’ll have to go outside.”

“Meow.” The cat whined at Lando put her outside and closed the door. _“Meow!”_  

“What can I say? She obviously likes you.” Lando joked, as the meowing outside the door intensified. He made his way back to the bed, crawling on top of Luke. “Now where were we?” He asked softly, before he leant down to kiss Luke’s neck. 

 _“Meow!_ ” The door may have been shut but the meowing had not ceased. “ _Meow_!”

Luke’s hands paused on Lando’s waist. “Is she ok?” 

“Yeah, she just doesn’t like it when I lock her out.” 

“Well, now I feel bad.” 

Lando snorted gently, “Don’t. She’s fine.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Ok.” 

“Ok? So....wanna finish what we started?” 

“Definitely.”

———

Later that evening, as they relaxed together, happy and sleepy, Luke stroked Lando’s back and asked a question.

“Do you want to see if she still wants to come in?”

For a second, as he was feeling so incredibly at ease, Lando wasn’t sure who Luke was talking about, but then he remembered their little interruption from earlier.

"Oh, Cali...sure.” Lando stretched and reluctantly removed himself from Luke’s embrace. He went over to the door and opened it to find the black cat curled up on the floor. “Come on then.” He muttered good-naturedly as he picked her up.

Lando placed Cali on the bed and then he snuggled back under the covers with Luke. The cat stayed at the end of the bed for only a few moments before she started to move closer and closer to Lando. Eventually, Cali has settled herself inbetween the two men, her back to Lando’s chest, her paws against Luke’s. Now and then, she firmly pushed at Luke.

“I think she’s trying to push me away from you.” Luke murmured, amused. 

“Are you jealous, my love?” Lando asked, stroking Cali’s head. 

“I think she is.” 

“Well, she knows me. She can probably tell how I feel about you. And she’s used to it just being me and her. She obviously doesn’t like to share.”

“That and the fact she nearly saw us-"

Lando laughed, “I told you, she didn’t know what we were doing. Anyway, she’s just gonna have to get used to being locked out now and again.”

"Sorry, Cali.” Luke said, but he was looking at Lando, as he leaned in for a quick, soft kiss.

_“Meow.”_

Luke and Lando pulled away from each other, smiling. Lando raised an eyebrow, “Time to go out again?”

”Just for a bit.”

And once again, Cali found herself outside the bedroom door, where she soon fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
